


Skipping rock's

by Adalines_fifth



Category: The Miseducation of Cameron Post - Emily M. Danforth
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth





	Skipping rock's

It’s the first time Cameron and Coley are alone. They had been in Cameron’s house, but told Cameron’s guardian that they were going on an evening walk. It’s cold outside, the moon is out and bright…the night is perfect. Cameron let’s out a shaky breath as she places her hands inside of her hoodie. She sneaks a glance at Coley, she has a gentle smile on her lips, she’s looking the moon light reflecting from a pond near by… she’s breath taking. Cameron feels out of place suddenly after realizing she’d been staring.

Cameron makes her way towards the edge of the pond bending down to grab a small flat rock. She smirks as she throws it swiftly making it skip three times. “I want to try.” Says Coley coming up behind Cameron. Cameron looks over her shoulder at an excited Coley, she smiles to herself as she bends over to grab a rock for Coley. “Here.” Says Cameron handing over the small rock for Coley. Coley smiles making sure to not so subtly drag the tips of her fingers over Cameron’s palm making Cameron look down where Coley had touched her. Cameron snaps out of it and clears her throat loudly. “okay, go ahead.” Says Cameron gesturing towards the pond.

Coley looks at the rock in her hands now realizing that she’s never skipped a rock before. She decides to give it her best shot and throws the rock, only to see it sink to the bottom, she huffs looking disappointed. She hears Cameron in a fit of giggles holding her stomach. “That was so bad, Coley.” Said Cameron between giggles. “Stop being so mean, I’ve never done this before!” Said Coley punching Cameron’s arm. “Ouch!, That hurt.” Said Cameron as she gripped her arm. “Stop being such a baby.” Said Coley lifting her brow at Cameron.

“Fine, here let me show you how to do it.” Said Cameron picking a rock and making her way towards Coley. She stepped behind Coley very close, Coley's breath hitched as Cameron pressed herself against her back, Cameron took a hold of Coley’s hand placing the rock in bringing it to her chest making her wrist go into a flicking motion. “You’re tossing the rock against the surface of the water…you don’t want to throw it through the water…” said Cameron with her lips pressed against Coley’s ear. Coley just nodded breathing a bit heavily over Cameron and her own proximity. “…and just like that.” Said Cameron as she used both of their hands to throw the rock making it skip four times. “See, it's super…” Cameron was cut off short by soft lips pressed against her own. She quickly melted into the kiss.

Cameron snaked her arms around Coley’s waste pulling her closer. Coley kissed her deeply and passionately. They hadn’t been able to do much of anything just quick pecks on the lips and a bit of hand holding. Being with Coley was warm and exciting, she’d never experienced that with anybody. Coley pulled the hair at the base of Cameron’s neck making her expose her neck, Cameron hissed a bit at the sudden pain, but quickly whimpered as Coley pressed her lips against her neck, sucking and biting right below her ear, her most sensitive spot. “God, Coley.” Said Cameron between pants. Cameron took a step back dazed between kisses tripping over a rock pulling Coley down with her. They both gasped and giggled, Coley looked at Cameron and something changed in her eyes, she looked…hungry. 

Before Cameron could blink Coley was straddling her pulling off Cameron’s hoodie, placing wet hot kisses over her neck and chest. “Coley. Coley. Coley…wait a sec.” said Cameron pushing Coley away, Coley suddenly felt like an animal. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t…” said Coley trying to get off Cameron. Cameron grabbed a hold of Coley’s neck bringing her down for a kiss, she flipped them around Cameron laid between Coley’s legs kissing her roughly. Cameron pulled Coley’s lips between her teeth. “I just want to touch you first, okay?.” Said Cameron looking into Coley’s eyes. Coley looked at Cameron eyes fully dilated as she swallowed and nodded slowly.

Cameron placed hot rough kisses over Coley’s neck as Coley wrapped her legs around Cameron pulling her closer to her center. Cameron’s hand ran over the side of Coley’s body, Cameron hooked her hand under Coley’s thigh, hoisting it up top place her thigh against Coley’s center. Coley let out a strangled whimper to which Cameron moaned. “You’re really warm.” Said Cameron as she unconsciously grinded against the girls center. As a moan escaped Coley’s lips she placed her hand over her mouth. Cameron took a hold of Coley’s hand on pinning it above her head. “Don’t worry baby, no one can hear us out here.” Said Cameron capturing Coley’s lips in a semi-rough kiss, Cameron pulls back to look at Coley. Coley looked up at Cameron eyes dark, she was flushed and her lips were slightly parted. “Tell me when to stop.” Said Cameron as Coley nodded pulling Cameron down into a kiss.  
Cameron shakily ran her fingers under the waistband of Coley’s underwear, Coley gasped lowly. They both shivered, both from the cold and nervousness. Mostly from the nervousness. Cameron takes a deep breath unbuttoning Coley’s jeans, Coley’s grip on Cameron’s shoulders tighten as she breaths in shakily. Cameron begins to kiss Coley in an attempt to relax her. As Coley kisses her back Cameron slides her hand in Coley’s pants quickly gliding through her folds, the brunette yelps lowly and Cameron can’t help but to groan into the crook of Coley’s neck, this was new for both of them. Coley’s free hand comes flying over Cameron’s hand the one she was currently using to gently massage her folds, Cameron was studying Coley’s reaction.

Coley’s brow was scrunched up and her eyes were shut tight. She bit her bottom lip as she faced to the side exposing her neck. Cameron took this opportunity to lick a trail from Coley’s collar bone to the space under her ear, she bit Coley’s ear before whispering “Does that feel good, baby?”. Coley nodded slowly. Cameron ran her fingers up and down Coley’s folds, she was trying to pull reactions out of Coley. Cameron noticed how the brunette would shiver and angle herself a bit every time she would dip the tips of her fingers into her entrance or how her jaw would go slack whenever she massaged her bud.

“Fu-Fuck…” said Coley breathlessly as Cameron continued her assault on her neck, decorating it with teeth marks along with red and purple blotches. Her neck looked like a lust driven nebula. “God…baby. You’re so wet.” Said Cameron lowly pulling at Coley’s hair so the brunette would look at her. Coley looked so vulnerable that it broke Cameron. Cameron used her free hand to drag her thumb over Coley’s bottom lip then placing it to Coley’s nape where she pulled the girl into a deep kiss while she slid two fingers inside of her.  
Coley yelped grabbing onto Cameron’s forearm while throwing her head back. Cameron looked in awe at the perfection that was Coley, she stopped her movements giving Coley time to adjust. “Tell me when to move.” Said Cameron against Coley’s lips as she place gentle kisses on them. Cameron began to loosen Coley’s cardigan to find the pleasant surprise that the girl didn’t have anything else under. Cameron began softly flicking her tongue over Coley’s right breast, then sucking it and released it with a soft pop. Cameron could feel Coley clenching around her fingers and it was her new favorite sensation.

“You c-can move.” Said Coley sounding very flustered. Cameron smirked to herself as she pulled her fingers out of the brunette only to plunge them back in to the knuckle. Coley let out a high pitched moan which she quickly tried cover. “Fuck. Baby, you feel amazing.” Said Cameron barely above a whisper as she thrusted into Coley. “is this alright?” asked Cameron slowing down her movements so Coley could answer. “ ye-yes. Don’t st-stop.” Said Coley looking a bit embarassed. “Okay.” Said Cameron as she picked up the pace and began thrusting into Coley at a slow, but rough pace. 

“C-Cam, go deeper.” Said Coley between moans as she held Cameron against herself while the blonde vigorously pushed into her. Cameron was soaking, having Coley like this has gotten her all hot and heavy. As she pushes into Coley she presses her center against Coley’s thigh. She knows she won’t last for very long now so she decides to push the brunette off the edge. Cameron delivers three particularly rough thrust that make Coley’s head spin as she pushes back into the brunette she hooks her fingers making Coley cum hard around her fingers. Cameron feels Coley goes stiff as she let’s a out something between a moan and a sob. As Coley goes stiff she pushes her thigh into Cameron pushing Cameron off the edge as well. Cameron has head spinning orgasm and when she comes back down she sees Coley looking up at her with big adoring eyes and this makes embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t believe I did that when you barely touched me” Said Cameron feeling insecure about being too excited. “ That was perfect Cameron.” Said Coley looking at Cameron honestly, her eyes gleamed with happiness. Cameron’s heart swelled at the beautiful girl in front of her. She smiled and placed a kiss on the brunettes. “I love you, Coley.” Said Cameron confidently.

“I love you too, Cameron.” Said Coley pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
